Naruto vs the Fangirls
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke start dating. Sasuke lets the secret slip, and Sakura and Ino spread the word that Naruto needs taken out of the picture. "We don't need competition!" Warning: Minor Sakura bashing! SasuNaru


**Naruto vs. The Fangirls**

Team Seven were at the bridge they always met at. They were waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and their team mate, Sakura Haruno. Okay, so Team Seven wasn't there. Just half of it. Anyway, the two boys, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, were waiting for the rest of the team.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped leaning against the bridge wall, which was very unusual for him.

"Naruto, can I tell you something?" he asked.

Naruto turned to face him, curiosity and confusion obvious on his face.

"Sure, what is it, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Well, um, I don't really know how to say this, but…**.**" Sasuke started.

"Just say it, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Okay, well, um, ever since the day we met, I started having this feeling, you know…about…us. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it...Naruto, I…I think I love you," Sasuke confessed.

Naruto froze. _Where'd that come from?_ he thought.

"You're playing with my mind, aren't you? That has to be it! There's no way Sasuke Uchiha would fall in love with me. Admit it Sasuke. You're not really in love with me!"

Sasuke felt like Naruto took the words he said, and used them as a dagger to cut through his heart. "No, I'm not playing with your mind, Naruto. I really do love you."

"You sure?" Naruto asked. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to other people loving him. He wasn't really sure if he should believe Sasuke or not.

"Positive." Sasuke answered.

"Then, I love you, too."

"What? You do?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then what was that 'you're playing with my mind' stuff about!?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to anyone loving me. I wasn't sure if I could trust you. Can you forgive me?" Naruto apologized.

"Sure."

With that said, their team mate, Sakura, came running up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked, tackling Sasuke in a hug.

"Ugh! Sakura get off me!"

"Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto glared at Sakura. If only looks could kill. If they could, Sakura would be long dead.

"No! I don't like you, Sakura, nor do I love you! I love Naruto!"

Naruto was shocked. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to tell Sakura, his number 1 fangirl, about his love for him.

"I get it. Naruto did something to you!"

Sakura turned to Naruto, and glared. She walked up to him, menacingly. Naruto cringed away, but she kept walking towards him.

"Naruto!!!" She yelled, tackling him to the ground, kicking at him, and punching him.

It kept going on until Sakura felt a strong hand grab her arm. She looked up to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"Don't ever hurt Naruto again, got it!?" he yelled in her face.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. What has Naruto done to you?" she asked him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan after that, glaring at Sakura, menacingly.

When he let go of her arm, she got up and ran to the other side of the bridge, cowering in fear.

"You ever do that to him again, and I won't hesitate to kill you!" Sasuke threatened.

He helped Naruto up, and gave him a Kleenex he was holding in his kunai pouch. Naruto's nose was bleeding from all the punches Sakura aimed at him.

"Thanks, Sasuke." he said.

"No problem," Sasuke said, still glaring holes into Sakura.

They waited for at least an hour, or two, before their sensei finally showed up.

"Yo," he said, appearing behind Naruto in a puff of smoke. Naruto jumped but blew it off.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together.

"Sorry, I saw an old lady trying to cross the street an—" he started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Liar!" she shrieked.

"Anyway, there are no missions today, see you three tomorrow!" Kakashi said, disappearing just as he came.

"Sasuke-kun, will yo—" Sakura started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"No."

They started walking home, after Sakura sent Death Glares at Naruto.

The next day, they showed up at the bridge and waited, this time Sakura was second to arrive and Naruto first.

"Why are you still here, Naruto?" Sakura demanded coldly.

Naruto stayed silent. Sasuke wasn't there, so he had to be extremely careful now that he was alone with Sakura.

"Humph, fines don't answer me." _God, I want to rip his heart out of his very chest! Cha!_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Ino eventually showed up to talk to Sakura. They both glared at Naruto after Sakura told Ino about Sasuke's love confession.

"Why don't we take him out of the picture?" Ino whispered.

"That could work," Sakura whispered back.

They started walking at Naruto, cracking their knuckles. Naruto noticed them glaring and walking at him. He started backing away until he ended up cornered. Some more of Sasuke's fangirls showed up, and they all beat on Naruto until he was knocked out. They then put him in a box, and moved over to where there was soft dirt. Eventually they dug a hole deep enough for the box to fit, and tied Naruto up. They then put Naruto back in the box and put the box in the hole in the ground. Then, they put the dirt over the box, and padded it down, until it looked like nothing happened.

Sasuke showed up, minutes later. He had went to Naruto's apartment to see if Naruto was there, so they could walk to the bridge together. When he noticed that he wasn't there, he headed for the bridge alone.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, waving innocently.

"Humph. Have you seen Naruto? He wasn't at his apartment this morning."

"No, I haven't seen him," Sakura lied. "Why not forget about him, and go out with me?"

Just then, their friend, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog, Akamaru, walked over. Akamaru was sniffing the ground and whining.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru whined again.

"Kiba, what's wrong? What's up with Akamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, just a few minutes ago, he started whining and sniffing the ground. I think he sensed something wrong. Then, he took off and came here," Kiba explained. "Hey, where's Naruto?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," Sasuke said.

Then, Akamaru went over the dirt the fangirls had buried Naruto minutes ago.

**---With Naruto---**

_Ugh…Where am I? _He thought to himself. _Wait, those fangirls! That's right, they started beating on me! _He tried to move his arms, but found them tied up._ Oh no, where am I? What's going on? Why am I tied up? Why's it so dark? _He then started to feel lightheaded from lack of air. _Why do I feel lightheaded? Where's Sasuke?_

Then, he heard a whine from directly above him._ Akamaru? Wait, how is he above me? Did those fangirls tie me up and bury me?_ Then he started hearing voices before he passed out.

_"What is it, boy? What's down there?"_

**---Above ground---**

"What is it, boy? What's down there?" Kiba asked. Then he smelt an unusual sent. _What's that sent? It smells like…Naruto!!_ He sniffed again to confirm his thought. _Yep, definitely Naruto._

"What's wrong with Akamaru, Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but I smell Naruto's scent."

"It's probably nothing," Sakura suggested.

Then, Akamaru started digging directly above where Naruto was buried.

"Hey, stop that, Akamaru!" Kiba commanded.

"No, wait. You said you smell Naruto's scent right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Let Akamaru keep digging. Naruto's nowhere to be found, and now you suddenly smell his scent."

"So, you think Naruto may be underground?" Kiba asked.

"It's possible. I noticed Ino coming this way, this morning, anyway. When I saw her again, she was running from that very spot Akamaru's digging." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, okay."

Akamaru kept digging, until he got to the box. Sasuke and Kiba dashed to the box and brought it above the ground. They then opened the lid, and saw Naruto, unconscious and tied up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He picked Naruto up, took out a kunai, and cut the ropes tying Naruto off. He then set him down, and checked for a pulse. _**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

"There's a pretty stable pulse," he said. Then he shook Naruto's shoulders. "Wake up, Naruto."

**---With Naruto---**

_"Wake up, Naruto."_ He heard someone say. _Who is that? Do I know them? They sound familiar._

_"Naruto, please wake up!" _ he heard again. _That voice…it's…it's Sasuke!_

**---With Sasuke---**

Sasuke started to get worried when Naruto didn't wake up. He kept shaking Naruto's shoulders and shouting at him to wake up.

Eventually, Naruto groaned.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace.

Naruto pulled his arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke, after opening his eyes.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"If it wasn't for Akamaru, we wouldn't have found you! You were in a box, tied up under ground. Are you okay?" Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, I think so," Naruto said, sitting up.

"What happened, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Then Naruto remembered what happened. "AHH!" he shrieked.

"What is it?" Sasuke and Kiba asked together.

"F-fangirls! Th-they attacked me! They must have tied me up and b-buried me a-after I p-passed o-out," Naruto said.

Kiba and Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura, who backed away. "No…" she whispered. "Darn it, Naruto! You weren't supposed to be found! You were supposed to stay down there!" she all but screamed.

Sasuke snapped. He snarled and lunged at Sakura, who squeaked and darted away.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's get some ramen," he said after walking back to where Naruto was.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shrieked happily. "I mean…Okay." He said.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto's hand, walking towards Ichiraku Ramen.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When the Hokage found out what Sakura and the other fangirls had done, they all went to the Konoha jail for attempt at murder. When they got out, they were no longer allowed to be on ninja teams and were stuck on house arrest for almost a year.

**The End ******

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! This is my sixth story in two days! Oh my god! Read and Review. **

**SasuNaru 4eva!**

**SasuNaru 4eva 555**


End file.
